


Nothing Was Lost

by charcolor



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcolor/pseuds/charcolor
Summary: She couldn't save her.She slipped away into the darkness, her touch lost to eternity in an instant.Or was it?(a brief telling of post-finale events.)
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Nothing Was Lost

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE SERIES!!!! i don't want to ruin the finale for you!!!

_I'm sorry...I'm sorry..._

It was the only thing left, that pitiful echo, striking her numb body with the millions of blades suspending her in time and space. Everything had been stripped away, gone in flashes of red and white.

So much time had passed, though it simultaneously felt like time had been stopped. If a single second passed, that last memory of gently grasping her hand in the coffin, that last sensation of rose petals weaved over her fingers, it would slowly be flickering away.

But even as the swords pierced her, she knew it was only a moment ago that her cracking, dying voice cried out desperately for that girl to grasp her hand and let herself out of this hell.

 _Is that why you stabbed me, Himemiya?_ She could barely hear her own thoughts over the pandemonium of blitzing metal. _Did you know I would end up here, in your place? Or were you afraid of what it would be like to escape?_

Not a single drop of blood was torn from her. There were too many swords now for her to see if any wounds were left at all. But it hurt, it hurt, God, it _hurt._

How much longer until she lost her thoughts and feelings, too? How much longer until the pain blotted out her vision and filled her lungs and melted her heart against her decaying bones?

_Himemiya...where are you now? Have you gone to Heaven? Did you fall into a world of endless darkness, or an endless sleep? Are you still falling? Are you still in there...?_

They had been so close. If she were a real prince, she could have been strong enough to hold her firmly, to pull her away with her, out of her selfish fairy tale, into the real world. But she was a girl, and she slipped away.

_Himemiya...I never said it out loud. I never said..._

A burning flash of red shot into her, the image of a car, the swords pierced her hands, her vision blurred into darkness, a growl buzzing in her head with such vibrant hatred--

"I love you," she whispered, and closed her eyes tightly, waiting to become a doll.

* * *

"How foolish he is," the girl murmured, gazing out the window of the train. "I wonder how long it would take for him to realize...he has nothing now. I pity him."

She didn't like speaking aloud to herself in crowded spaces, but this train was mostly vacant. It made sense to her. The only train stop left was the one near the cemetery.

The girl sighed and closed her eyes. "Someday, together..."

* * *

She'd become so numb, she hadn't even noticed that the pain had stopped until she opened her eyes.

Red and white were gone. It was only shadows. She thought she would suffocate if she tried, but she was able to breathe.

The scent was a dreadfully familiar hint of roses and coffins, but it was broken by a crack of light and a muffled voice.

"Miss Utena?"

It couldn't be real. But what other explanation could there be? Her dreams were lost, her illusions mere dust. There was no miracle here. And yet...

The light grew, shining onto slender, dark fingers gripping the lid of the coffin.

"Hi...memiya..." Utena slowly blinked her eyes at the sight and sound of her miracle. But... "Himemiya...if I leave, then you..."

"There's nothing to be afraid of. That man has nothing left. If anyone were to be targeted by the swords, it would be him. He has nothing left to crave." That soft hand reached into the shadows. "Please...I still remember what we promised. Let us be a little more selfish. When you took me away from there, you said that someday, together..."

"Someday, together...we'll shine...Himemiya..."

A glow in her heart that she had long forgotten returned, and ran all the way through her fingertips as she reached for her hand.

"Himemiya...at last, we meet!"

And with her dearly missed tears spilling down her cheeks, instead of slipping into the darkness, she was pulled into the light.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm kinnie


End file.
